In the shadows
by Hananiah
Summary: post episode 2 Yane has a chance at romance with a handsome prince


Title: In the shadows  
  
Summery: Fic focuses on the youngest handmaiden  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
"War is not the answer! War is never an answer, I have seen war and don't wish to see it again, and all the senate wants is money...or allies or something else, they don't care about people" Padme Amidala ranted, it wasn't offen she ranted, but she was annoyed, it was a day after the battle on Geonosis and the Senator lay on her stomach on her bed in Queen Jamilia's palace, surrounded by her old handmaidens and her very best friends. Inside an ache seemed to gather, she misssed her Ani so much....and it looked like she wasnt the only one missing a beau, the senator's sharp eyes took in the delicate gold necklace around the youngest handmaidens's neck.  
  
Yane  
  
Padme thought back to Naboo ten years ago, she had been surprised that it was Yane who had knocked out the command computers to save Naboo.  
  
Little Yane, the youngest of the handmaidens who Padme had always felt the need to protect, but Yane had never complealty fitted into the puzzle of the handmaidens, she had never been sure about her place among them, even now.  
  
Padme made a pact with herself that she would include Yane much, much more, maybe a little teasing would start it off, show Yane that the women here were her friends.  
  
"So Yane who gave you that lovely necklace?" Padme asked, wincing as Eirtae glued another bandage to her back. Yane looked from Padme to the necklace and back, surprise on her face, surprise that she was included, the women had been chatting for the last hour but Yane had said only a few words.  
  
Sabe seemed to pick up what Padme tried to do, in that wonderful way she had, she moved from her positon on the floor, to sit next to Yane, gently lifting the necklace up "Oh it's beautiful" She commented in a low tone.  
  
Yane blushed again  
  
"Who gave you such a gift?" Rabe wanted to know  
  
"I...Uh....Nikkol" Yane stammered, that jolted Padme "Nikkol! The Aldeerani prince? OW"  
  
"Did he talk to you?" Sache asked  
  
Yane nodded  
  
"But he doesn't talk to anyone" Padme said, her eyes widening  
  
Yane shrugged, a gesture heightened by her slender shoulders.  
  
"Okay you have to tell us everything" Padme decided, she didn't sound like Senator Amidala, she sounded like Padme  
  
"Even if you think it's insignificant, we want to know" Sache pressed,  
  
"Because it's like getting blood out of a stone getting anything out of Sabe about Obi Wan" Padme said, ducking as a pillow was thrown at her.  
  
"There's nothing going on between me and Ben" Sabe said firmly.  
  
Yane caught Padme's eye and was surpriesed when the Senator rolled her eyes. It was a sort of secret among friends, a secret code.  
  
Yane clicked the keyboard again and waited as the data flew across the screen, everything seemed normal but then why did the system keep on crashing.  
  
"Yane?"  
  
A smooth cultured voice asked, Yane spun around in her seat and found herself staring into the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen, she quickly tore her gaze away,  
  
"Um yes"  
  
The man sighed in what Yane could only describe as thankfulness "I was told that if I had any computer problems then I was to come to see you"  
  
Yane blinked "Oh. Well what is the problem?" as the newcomer bustled in his bag, taking a handheld computer from it, Yane searched for a familiar face, she didn't like talking to strangers, especially male strangers and one as handsome as this.  
  
And he was handsome, he was tall but not too tall, his brown hair fell raggedly across his head, as if it had a mind of it's own and he was handsome, tall and strong,  
  
"Okay so I can get into my files okay it's just it keeps shutting down" he was saying and Yane dragged herself out her stupor.  
  
She quickly clicked some keys, feeling a little more at ease "Okay here's your problem, you see this? Well it isn't connected to...." she paused typing a code into the computer and smiled as it beeped a confirmation.  
  
"That should do it" she said, handing the computer back to him, feeling the soft skin of his hand as it brushed hers, she blushed and was surprised that he blushed too, he didn't pull away, and Yane realzied he was holding her hand, quickly and at the same time they let go, Yane's hand went instantly to her neck, a sure sign she was nervous or embarrssed.  
  
The vistor smiled again and held out his hand "My name is Nikkol"  
  
"Yane"  
  
they would have stood standing in the middle of the tech room had Capatin Panaka not strode in  
  
"It was nice meeting you Yane" Nikkol said, slightly bowing Yane could only nod, feeling her hand tingle where he had touched it. 


End file.
